With the continuous development of science and technology, various electronic devices with a handwriting input system, such as phones, e-books and tablet PCs with a handwriting function, have emerged in the market.
The handwriting tablet PC is integrated with a handwriting input system to replace the traditional keyboard input and can satisfy the needs of mobile office easily in an all-round way; in use, after a user enters texts or graphics on the handwriting input system through a handwriting pen, the texts or graphics are displayed directly on the display interface of the tablet PC.
The following two methods for processing handwriting traces are adopted in the handwriting input systems of the tablet PC currently available in the market.
The first one of the methods is to connect, by lines, the points where the handwriting pen passes by to form an inputted handwriting trace, but such handwriting trace achieved accordingly is not smooth enough and does not look like a real handwriting stylized trace.
The second one of the methods is implemented with curve fitting, that is, computing a smooth curve closest to all sampling points, and drawing the curve with the curve drawing function provided by a graphics system. During the curve drawing, however, the effect and speed of drawing the curve are unsatisfying enough due to the absence of expected purposes despite the powerful functions of the graphics system. Therefore, in use, the user obviously feels that the speed of displaying the handwriting trace lags behind that of handwriting by the user, thus degrading significantly user experience.